Love is Eternal
by demonoblivion
Summary: This story is about Freed and Mira. I know they're not a popular pairing but I love them! There are a few connections to my other stories so read those if you get confused. I may also hint to a few of my other favorite pairings. I am rewriting this so It wont be updated super quick.
1. Prolouge

**Alright, we'll see if this is any good. I wrote this after writing most of the story, which I feel needs to be fixed now. Doing a story for this couple has been harder than expected but I wanted to at least try. So here it's my third Fairy tail fanfic, although I haven't finished the second one yet… Anyways, here is the prologue to Love is Eternal! (I know not a very good name) Please don't hate me = (**

* * *

 **Prologue**

A young boy with green hair ran around the guild, delivering food and beer to the guild members. Bob watched the child with a smile.

"He's such a sweet child. He is always looking for ways to help out." He said. A woman beside him scoffed and took a sip of alcohol. She was tall and skinny with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Her hair and eyes lacked the shine Bob had been used to for so many years. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she was slowly developing bags underneath her eyes from lack of sleep.

"I know your experience was rough dear, but don't you think you're being too hard on the boy?" Bob asked with a sad look on his face.

"He could die for all I care." She growled as she chugged the remaining alcohol in her mug.

"Now Liana he's your son…" Bob was about to say before he was cut off mid-sentence.

"That monster is not my son!" she hissed.

"Come now Liana don't be that way," Bob said with pleading eyes. He rested a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I know you don't really feel that way." He whispered. For a second Liana's face softened. Bob smiled but then his smile vanished as Liana glared down at her mug.

"He looks just like that bastard." She said. Bob nodded in understanding.

"I know that makes loving the boy harder but what you have to remember is that they aren't the same and I hope you can see that one day," Bob said in a comforting tone of voice. Liana sighed, she was feeling rather tired and wanted nothing more than to go home and get some sleep. Noticing this Bob sent her a small smile.

"Just think about what I said, dear. The boy is in the same predicament as you when you think about it." Liana nodded before getting up and walking, well more like staggering, out of the guild hall. Bob sighed in response and looked over at the green haired boy. The boy watched as his mother got up and staggered out of the guild hall with worried eyes.

Bob smiled, _'Liana may not care for the boy like she should but it's good to know he doesn't hate her for it.'_ He thought. He then watched as the boy said his goodbyes and chased after his mother.

The boy finally caught up with his mother and began to trail a bit behind her. Liana glanced down at him.

 _'I know Master Bob is right but it's not easy getting over what happened!'_ she thought angrily. The boy could feel the anger his mother was feeling in waves. The boy looked up at his mother who was looking forward.

 _'She's not in a very good mood... I wonder what she and Master Bob were talking about earlier.'_ he thought. He looked down at his feet.

 _'They were probably talking about me...'_ he thought sadly. He knew his mother hated him and that she wished he would just disappear, but she never openly tried to get rid of him. for that, he was grateful for. She never yelled at him or beat him, another thing he was grateful for. He wasn't exactly sure why his mother hated him, but he never blamed her for the lack of affection he knew a mother should give her child. He was just grateful that she put up with him. He knows that she cries herself to sleep at night and is constantly having nightmares. He often tries to comfort her but is always pushed away.

He wishes there was something he could do to make her feel better, to make her love him, but no matter what he does she continues to hate him. He also knows that the rest of Blue Pegasus doesn't like him either. They may not openly show their disgust or hatred for him, but he knows it's there. He has overheard a few nasty comments here and there when they thought he wasn't around. The only person who didn't seem to hate him was the guild master. For that, he was lucky, for it made the others tolerate his existence.

 _'Master Bob is the only one that treats me like a person. He's always telling me jokes and comforting me when I'm upset. He's a strange guy but he's really kind.'_ the boy thought with a slight smile.

 _'I hope that one day though, that my mom will be the one to do that instead.'_ he thought. Liana glanced back down at her son surprised to see a slight smile on his face. It wasn't like his father's, in fact, it was almost angelic. Liana shook her head, no she couldn't allow herself to think like that.

After returning home the boy watched as his mother went straight to her room and slammed the door. The boy sighed and shut the door. He then walked into the kitchen and opened the door to the fridge. He looked around at all of the items debating on what he wanted to cook tonight. He had to admit that his mom kept it well-stocked, more than enough for him to cook.

 _'Let's see there should be a roast in here somewhere.'_ he thought as he moved things around. Just then he spotted the roast he put in there this morning and checked to see if it was thawed out enough to use. He smiled upon realizing that it indeed was and pulled it out.

 _'Perfect! mom likes green beans and potatoes so I should make some of that as well. And maybe some Mac 'n' cheese for me.'_ he thought happily. He grabbed the things he needed to make dinner and started cooking. He had learned to cook about a year ago and had developed a passion for it. He loved experimenting with new ingredients and seeing how they changed the flavor.

' _Mom isn't a very good cook, so it's a good thing I learned. My mother would have killed us both a long time ago with that charred mess she called food. It was the main reason I learned to cook in the first place.'_ he thought as he turned on the stove.

 _'Mom's cooking always seemed to get worse instead of better, one day she saw me openly show disgust at the food she made and decided that if I wanted something better then I had to cook it myself.'_ he laughed at the memory. He had very few that were somewhat happy. His passion for cooking was one of the few things that kept him alive, and the fact that his mother always seems to make sure he has what he needs to cook, shows him that maybe deep down his mother does care about him. He knows that one day she will show him how she really feels and finally EAT the food he makes.

When he was finished cooking he grabbed two plates and filled them with a good mixture of each thing. He then took one plate to his mother's room. The boy held the plate in one hand and paused before opening the door.

 _'She's crying again...'_ he thought as he looked down at his feet with a sad expression.

 _'I wish I knew why she cried so much, maybe then I could help her.'_ he thought. He then shook his head and took a deep breath.

 _'I have to stay strong, for my mother.'_ He told himself, pushed away the sad feelings, and slowly opened the door. He poked his head in to see his mother sitting on her bed, curled into a ball, holding her knees up to her chest. The boy quietly strode over to his mother and placed the plate of food on the table beside her. He then walked over to his mother and placed a gentle hand on her arm.

He felt his mother's body flinch when he touched her. He swallowed the hurt he felt at the response.

"I know you are upset, and probably don't want anything but I'm leaving some food on the table next to you so please try to eat something." He said before letting go of her arm. He then turned and left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. His mother looked up and watched him as he left.

 _'Why does he continue to try?'_ She asked herself. all she does is hurt him and push him away, and yet, he's always looking out for her.

 _'I thought it was the parent's job to look after the child, not the other way around.'_ she sneered, but for once her anger was directed at herself, not her son. What kind of mother was she. Sure she hadn't been ready for a child when she found out she was pregnant but that was no excuse. She knew that she shouldn't blame that poor child, it wasn't his fault.

 _'I would never do this to a child I had willingly so why would I do this to him.'_ she thought with a sigh. Just then the menacing face of the boy's father fluttered through her mind and she gasped. She didn't want to think about that man. Just then she glanced at the food her son had made and her fear disappeared. They were two different people. Her son and his father.

 _'Maybe I should try it.'_ she thought with a small smile.

As the door shut the boy leaned back against it and silently cried. He then shook his head and furiously wiped away his tears. _'No, I have to be strong I can't cry!'_ he thought. He took a deep breath to calm his raging emotions and walked back to the kitchen to eat.

After dinner, he washed all the dishes and put them away. He yawned and looked at the time.

 _'It's gotten pretty late. I should probably go to bed soon.'_ He thought with a yawn. He then headed to his mother's room and knocked. He then opened the door and slowly peered in. His mother was now laying on her side looking half asleep. He glanced over at the plate of food surprised to see some of it gone.

 _'she actually ate something!'_ he thought Happily. He then looked back at his mother with a small smile.

"Well, I'm off to bed now. Good night." He told her.

Sadly there was no response that told him she heard him, so he closed the door and headed over towards the couch, where he slept. He fixed his pillow and grabbed a blanket from one of the chairs. He then fixed the couch to his liking and crawled onto it. Once he was comfortable he sighed and closed his eyes. _'Tomorrow will be better. you'll see…'_ he tried to tell himself as he remembered that his mother had finally eaten something he made for her. That was his last thought before falling asleep.

 **(A week later)**

Bob watched as Liana's son was once again running around trying to help out. He smiled at how much innocence and energy the child had. Liana sat beside him watching the boy as well the anger was normally there, gone. She was once again sipping on a mug of alcohol.

"I'm surprised to see you looking at him. You usually say that you can't look at him without seeing his father." Bob said. Liana clutched the mug in her hand tighter and continued to sip on her alcohol.

"Have you been thinking about what I said, dear," Bob asked quietly. Liana looked at her guild master.

"Yes. I think I'm beginning to understand now," she told him with a slight smile. Bob smiled back glad to see Liana was finally getting better. It would take time before she had truly recovered from the experience but at least she was finally moving in the right direction.

Bob sighed happily and said nothing more. He watched the poor boy who seemed to be despised by everyone, how he wished they could see the boy the way he does. It wasn't his fault that things happened the way they did, but the poor child is blamed for it anyways.

 _'One day he will become a strong, loving mage with the right guidance. I'm sure of it.'_ Bob thought with a smile. Just then an explosion came from the door of the guild causing the whole guild to jump up and ready themselves. The boy shot over toward Bob and Liana. Bob stood protectively in front of the boy.

As the smoke cleared Bob saw a man that looked almost exactly like Liana's son. He glanced over at Liana who went ridged beside him. _'no... not now... Please...'_ Liana thought with fear shining clearly in her eyes.

"Junichiro..." Liana muttered quietly barely heard by her son and Bob. Her son looked up at her with worry. He didn't like the look on his mother's face.

 _'Why is she so afraid?'_ he wondered. Before glancing up at Bob who stood protectively in front of him. He then looked around.

 _'Everyone is suddenly on edge.'_ he noticed before locking eyes with the green haired man in front of him and suddenly he froze.

 _'So, this must be the boy's father, Junichiro….'_ He thought Angrily. Behind the man were several others. Junichiro glanced over at Liana, making her shiver in fright. He sent her a wicked smile before glancing at the boy behind Blue Pegasus's guild master.

"Who the hell do you guy's think you are busting into Blue Pegasus!" a Blue Pegasus member yelled, angry that some group of mages had the nerve to break into their guild hall. The leader of the group, Junichiro, sent a wave of dark magic towards the Blue Pegasus mage, tossing him into a wall.

"How dare you speak that way to the Master of the Shadow Foxes!" Junichiro yelled furiously. Many of Blue Pegasus's mages backed away after hearing the Dark Guild's name.

"What do you want Junichiro?!" Bob asked his tone and expression unusually serious. Junichiro looked over towards Bob and then at the boy behind him.

"My son of course," Junichiro answered with a devilish smile.

The boy shuddered at the foreboding feeling he had involving the man who claimed to be his father. Bob glared at Junichiro.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" He lied. Junichiro laughed.

"Don't play dumb I expected the possibility that the woman might bare me a child and from the looks of it, I was right. There is no denying the boy behind you is mine." He said. once again glancing at the child behind Bob.

"So, Hand over my son and I promise not to hurt any of your Guild members," Junichiro said as he pointed his hand towards a majority of the guild and conjured up a dark sphere of magical energy. Many of the guild members were frightened by the threat and suddenly couldn't move.

Bob stood there glaring at the Shadow Foxes guild master. He didn't want to give Liana's boy to him, but he couldn't risk the safety of his guild.

"Come on now, it's not like his mom wants him," Junichiro said making the boy flinch. Bob glanced back at the child and then over towards Liana. Liana was frozen. In fact, Bob wasn't even sure she knew what was going on.

"And after today the rest of your Pathetic guild won't want him around either, although I doubt they wanted him around before." He added, sending another wave of pain through the boy's heart. Bob glared at the dark mage as he continued to fight with himself, unable to give Junichiro an answer. Junichiro growled in irritation, he was getting tired of waiting. _'I guess he doesn't care what I do.'_

"Very well then. I'll just take him by force!" He yelled making the eyes of the Blue Pegasus guild widen in fear. Just then Bob watched as Liana's son rushed out from behind him.

"No!" the boy yelled making everyone turn to look at him. Junichiro turned his full attention to his son who practically glared daggers at him. At this Junichiro smirked.

 _'the boy has spunk.'_ He thought.

"I'll go with you. There is no reason you need to harm this Guild!" He growled. He ignored the shocked faces of the Blue Pegasus Guild. Junichiro lowered his hand and the dark sphere of magic dissipated.

"Very well then boy lets go." He said. His son lowered his head and nodded. Junichiro and his group turned to leave his son following slowly behind.

However, he paused and quickly glanced back at his mother with sad eyes. It was then he saw regret shining in her eyes, and she looked on the verge of tears. Liana half expected the boy to shine his usual comforting smile back at her, but he didn't. Instead, he wiped all emotion from his face and turned to follow his father. Suddenly Liana shot up from her chair dropping her mug of alcohol.

"No!" She yelled shocking everyone in the guild. She watched as her son paused, surprised, and looked back at her.

"Don't start something you can't finish woman!" Junichiro yelled as he quickly turned and threw a ball of dark energy at her. Liana's son watched in horror as the ball of energy flew towards his mother. However, Bob stepped in and the dark ball of energy dissipated. Junichiro glared at Bob and then Liana.

"Interfere and I will kill you." He threatened before turning to leave. Out of fear of his mother's safety, the boy rushed out the door after his father. Liana looked down at her feet her fists clutched at her sides. Bob noticed and glanced at her.

"Are you alright Liana?" Bob asked quietly. Liana nodded stiffly. She knew there was a possibility that Junichiro would come back for him. It was one of the reasons she tried not to get attached to the boy. Everything her son did was for her. Yes, he looked like Junichiro, but his personality was completely different.

 _'Or at least it was…'_ she thought. Ever since the incident, Junichiro had haunted her dreams, and when her son was born looking just like Junichiro, she felt as if he was haunting her every waking hour too. This whole time all she was seeing was Junichiro. She wasn't seeing her son.

The incident and her dislike for her son caused everyone in her guild to dislike him too. Everyone except for her guild master. Her son was smart, she was sure he noticed how the guild felt about him, and yet he was always running around the guild trying to help. She had been so blind that she never even named him. No one did. Not even her Guild master. Bob thought it best that she gave him his name. Everyone always called him boy, what kind of name was that…

Bob sighed and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Liana... You were finally starting to get over things and then this happens." he said rubbing her back. He watched as she silently cried.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop Junichiro from taking him but..." Bob trailed of upset that he couldn't do something more. Liana shook her head.

"It's not your fault Master, He threatened the guild. There was nothing you could do..." She said sounding choked up. Bob watched sadly as Liana sat there looking at her feet, silently crying. _'_

 _I just hope she doesn't do something crazy in her now grief-stricken state.'_ Bob thought solemnly as he walked away.

 **(Two years later)**

"Stupid boy!" Junichiro yelled as he slapped his son across the face. He watched his son hit the floor a pained look on his face.

"Stand up and try again!" Junichiro yelled. His son slowly stood up on shaky legs. Ever since leaving Blue Pegasus with his father, he succumbed to constant abuse and berating. It had occurred to him that he was destined to suffer, with no form of happiness in his life. This caused him to be detached. He refused to make friends or allow himself any form of hope. Junichiro's son growled quietly and dashed forward. He then launched a fury of punches and kicks towards his father, who blocked each and every strike.

"Still not good enough!" Junichiro growled as he moved to knock his son off balance. However, his son noticed and jumped back just in time. Junichiro dashed towards him. While in the air his son summoned a dark sphere of energy in his hand and threw it at his father. Junichiro dodged it and punched his son in the stomach. His son winced in pain as he flew backwards. He hit the ground hard and his body skid across the ground.

"Again!" Junichiro ordered. His son was breathing hard. He was covered in scratches and bruises and was sure he had a few broken bones too. But in the end, he forced himself to stand up again. Just then his father teleported in front of him and elbowed him in the stomach. He rolled across the floor coughing violently.

"Pathetic." He heard his father mutter. Junichiro stalked over to his son and picked him up by the collar of his ripped shirt. His son glared at him. Junichiro hated that defiant look in his son's eyes. The day they met he vowed to beat it out of him until he became nothing but a fierce fighting machine. However, two years later and his son was still as defiant as ever. Junichiro sneered and tossed his son backwards. His son hit the wall and fell to the ground. Junichiro then went to kick his son who moved to block the blow. However, the impact was enough to send him skidding across the floor. Junichiro watched as his son tried to pick himself up off the floor.

"You're pathetic. Just like that worthless mother of yours." Junichiro said as he watched his son get up and fall back down. Just then Junichiro felt a fist connect with his face and his body fly backwards. Junichiro then felt a foot connect with his back before he could hit the ground. Junichiro pushed up against the floor barely missing getting hit with another swift kick. Junichiro twisted around and conjured up a dark energy blast and shot it at his son. His son screamed out in pain as the blast hit his back and he fell to his knees. Junichiro landed on his feet and stared at his son.

 _'damn brat. If I didn't have plans for you, I would have killed you a long time ago.'_ Junichiro thought. He then lifted his hand and shot several more blasts. His son cried out in agony the pain making him unable to move.

From the shadows, two fiery eyes watched with intense anger. White teeth were bared. Just then someone entered the room.

"Master Junichiro!" A guy called from the other end of the room.

"What!" Junichiro snapped as he turned toward the intruder. The guy swallowed hard in fear.

"The infiltration team is back sir," he said quickly. Junichiro calmed his fury and looked down at his son who was writhing in pain, his eyes wide with pain. He scoffed at the boy and turned to leave. As the door shut the owner of the two fiery eyes slinked out of the shadows towards the young boy.

"You poor child." Said a feminine voice. Junichiro's son slowly moved his head to look at the owner of the voice. Standing there was a decent sized yellow and red fox with five tails.

"W-Who are y-you?" He asked as the pain finally started to subside. The fox looked at him with friendly eyes.

"My name is Fianna." She told him.

"I am a spirit beast to put it simply." She added.

"Never heard of that before." He scoffed as he slowly sat up.

"So, you didn't know about your mother's ancient magic abilities?" Fianna questioned somewhat surprised.

"Sorry but I don't. Me and my mother never really talked." He grumbled with irritation.

"Well, your mother was a master of summoning magic. An ancient form of celestial magic." She told him.

"People who use ancient summon magic are simply called tamers. Tamers can summon the dead spirits of wild animals you've tamed, demons, or even gods to fight alongside them. Each spirit, no matter what it is, has a power, which is determined by many different things. Not only that but each spirit is bound to their tamer for eternity, meaning that nothing but their tamer can control them unless otherwise specified." Fianna informed.

"That bastard of a father you have knew all about her ancient magic, and had hoped to create an heir with her abilities," Fianna told him.

"Well, obviously the bastard failed." He muttered.

"well… not exactly." Fianna started. "You are more than what he hoped for child. He plans to destroy your spirit and use your abilities to cause massive amounts of destruction." She finished.

"You seem to know a lot." He said suspiciously. Fianna smiled at the boy. Her master had been right, he was quite the little genius.

"Yes, I've been watching over you for quite some time now, under your mother's orders," Fianna said. The boy narrowed his eyes at the fox unbelieving. Noticing the look, she sighed. "Whether you believe me or not I will always be here, watching and waiting for the time when you call me. Whether it's just to chat or to protect you from that damn bastard. I will be here if you need me." She said before disappearing into the shadows.

 **(Three years later)**

Junichiro's son went flying halfway through the room before hitting the ground. He coughed and scrambled to get up before someone hit him from behind. He cried out and fell face first back onto the floor. He then received a kick from the right making him roll. He hissed in pain. Junichiro watched from a throne-like chair that sat in the room. His elbow was propped up on the arm, his head resting on his hand. He watched as his son got tossed around like a ragdoll by several members of his guild.

"What a disgrace." He muttered. He then held up his other hand which signaled for his subordinates to stop. He then stood up from his seat and walked over to his son who was on his hands and knees breathing hard. Junichiro slammed his foot down on his son's back making him cry out in pain.

"You failed your assignment once again! You pathetic waste of space!" Junichiro bellowed as he continued to stomp on the boy's back. His son closed his eyes and tried hard not to cry out in pain.

"I should have killed you long ago along with your worthless mother!" Junichiro said as he kicked his son's side, flinging him a few feet away.

"There were several worthy candidates with ancient magic that I could have chosen from. In the end, I chose your worthless mother. And what do I get? A sorry piece of crap that I can't believe shares my blood!" Junichiro yelled as he blasted his son with dark magic. His son cried out in pain once more. His son glared at him with his usual defiant look.

"Shut up," he warned, suddenly shocking most of the people in the room. He forced himself to his feet and looked at his father with hatred.

"What right do you have to speak that way about my mother." He growled. Junichiro laughed.

"Oh, please don't pretend that your mother was anything more than a worthless piece of crap. She must have hated how much you looked like me. I bet she never showed you any form of affection. How could you care about a woman like that?" He said with a devious grin.

"She never even tried to get you back. I bet Your mother was happy that you were gone from her life." He finished with a laugh.

Junichiro watched as his son looked down at the ground. _'_ _Finally.'_ Junichiro thought with a malicious smirk.

He watched as his son fell to the ground his face now hidden from view. Junichiro laughed for a few seconds happy to see he had finally broken his son's defiant spirit. However, his victory was cut short when suddenly dark flames started to swirl violently around his son. Next thing he knew his son's hand was clutching his face. His eyes widened in sudden fear, something the dark mage had never felt before. In his son's eyes was a look of pure hatred and bloodlust. Suddenly his son smirked, as his right eye changed.

"You don't know anything! I'm going to make you wish I was never born. I'm going to kill you for all of the pain you put me and My mother through!" He yelled as his hand busted into flames. He listened as his father cried out in pain. He then tossed his father halfway across the room.

"Master!" The members of Shadow Fox cried out. Junichiro writhed around in pain as the dark flames continued to burn his skin. The members of Shadow Fox turned towards their master's son and lunged at him. He smirked and gripped the handle of the sword on his side. He dodged the blows and magic that was thrown at him with ease. One person sent a punch his way which he easily blocked.

He then twisted the guy's arm and through the guy somewhere behind him. He then dashed towards another and quickly unsheathed his sword. In the blink of an eye, he was behind the second guy unharmed. He turned around and watched as the second guy fell to the ground, bleeding severely. Numerous deep gashes on his body. Just then he sensed the third guy behind him. The third guy attempted to hit him with lightning magic, but his body dissipated into runes.

"Behind you." He whispered before jamming his sword into the third guy's stomach. The third guy cried out in pain. Junichiro's son yanked the sword out and watched as the third guy fell. Just then the first and fourth guy came up behind him. Junichiro's son jumped up and suddenly created a tornado out of dark energy. The two guys screamed out in pain as Junichiro's son turns in mid-air and lands on his back facing the group of Shadow fox members. He then turns his attention back to his father.

His father got up on shaky legs and was holding his bloody and burned face. Junichiro watched in horror as his son slowly walked towards him. Junichiro slowly backed away until his back encountered a wall. Suddenly his son faltered. _'Shit my magic!'_ Junichiro's son thought as he fell to one knee.

Junichiro smirked as he realized that his son didn't have the magic to finish him off. Between his last assignment and his four subordinates, His son had reached his limit.

"Well, would you look at that. You've reached your limit my boy." Junichiro said his voice laced with madness.

"I guess it will be you that shall die here today." His son tiredly glared up at him.

"Think again Junichiro." A feminine voice said suddenly. Junichiro looked around frantically looking around for the source of the voice. From the corner of his eye he watched his son smile before suddenly passing out. Thinking the voice was just a trick he lunged at his son ready for the kill but then fire started to swirl around his son's body making Junichiro jump back in surprise. Suddenly the fire formed the shape of a five-tailed fox. Fianna growled her body currently made up of nothing but flames. She stood protectively over Junichiro's son, her fiery paws burning the floor beneath them.

"You and your guild will regret harming my master!" She yelled as she lunged at Junichiro. Junichiro cried out in fear and pain as she tackled him.

 **(a few hours later)**

Junichiro's son slowly opens his eyes and sees the Shadow Foxes Guildhall burning to a crisp. He quickly sits up but immediately regrets it as his injuries finally make themselves known.

"Ah, so you're finally awake." A male voice says from behind him. He quickly turns his head to see a man he was a tall, well-built man in his twenties with long red hair that was tied back in a loose ponytail and blood red eyes.

"My names Verath." He introduced.

"What's your young one?" He asked with a kind smile. Junichiro's son looked away unsure how to answer. His mother never gave him and Neither did his father actually… everyone just called him Boy. Verath waited patiently but then noticed the boy looking unsure.

"Did you forget your name?" He asked thinking the boy might have amnesia. Verath's only answer was a shake no. Verath wasn't sure what was going on. He had been on his way back home when he noticed the fire in the distance and decided to go check it out. What he didn't expect to find was Shadow Foxes guild hall up in smoke and an unconscious, injured, boy laying outside.

"Are you part of this guild?" Verath asked. The boy narrowed his eyes and shook his head furiously no.

"Do you have someplace to go?" Verath asked again, receiving the same reply. Verath sighed in slight irritation.

 _'What's up with this kid?'_ he asked himself. Suddenly the boy spoke.

"I don't have anywhere to go but I want to see my mother."

Verath looked back at the boy calmly.

"Alright, where is your mother? Do you know?" Verath asked.

"She's a member of Blue Pegasus." The boy told him. Verath smiled at the boy.

"Very well I'll take you to Blue Pegasus then." He said as he reached out for the boy. The boy looked at him surprised by the offer. He had half expected the man to abandon him, but as he looked into Verath's eyes, he was suddenly reminded of Bob. For once in his life, since meeting his father, he felt that he could trust someone again. Verath watched the boy slowly reach up and grasp his hand. Verath then helped the boy up.

"I don't think you will be able to walk the whole way but I'm not sure you'll be able to make it to the closest town either," Verath said quietly.

"I'll be fine." The boy said, "but thank you…" he added looking off to the side. Verath looked at the boy and chuckled.

"Well you have spirit, don't you?! Not enough young people have that now a day." He said.

"Alright then if you think you can handle some walking then we'll head towards town," Verath told him. The boy nodded in response.

"But." Verath started making the boy look up at him. "If the pain starts getting too bad just let me know. Luckily your wounds aren't serious, but I don't want you pushing yourself, ok?" Verath told him. The boy nodded in understanding. "Very well let's head off then."

 **(Blue Pegasus)**

Bob watch his guild members sitting around the guild chatting with friends. He smiled at the sight. Of course, soon the smile disappeared, and he was reminded of Liana's little boy.

 _'I wonder how he's doing…'_ bob thought still a little worried about the spirited boy. It had only been five years since he was taken by his father, but a lot of things can change in five years. "Liana…" he called out quietly.

 **(Flashback)**

 _Bob looked around the guild and sighed. Ever since Junichiro showed up and took Liana's son she had been coming to the guild less and less. Bob had a feeling that she was beating herself up for what happened. It was obvious by the way she acted that she was starting to miss her son running around, getting under feet, and following her around._

 _'You don't know what you have until its gone.' He thought. He too missed the boy. However, he was worried about Liana. She was distancing herself from just about everyone, and her condition wasn't getting any better. She barely ate or slept. All she seemed to want to do was hang out at home doing nothing. "I never realized just how much of an impact he had on my life." That's what she told him a few weeks after he left._

 _"Sometimes I sit in my room still expecting him to come in and check on me, to give me a comforting smile, to bring me a plate of food every evening hoping I would finally eat something he made. But I know that this won't happen for he's gone. I may never see my child again. And if I do will he hate me for all that I've done?"_

 _It had been hard on her, but no one had really noticed except for him. She was worried about her son hating her. Bob went to check on her every evening only to find her crying her eyes out in front of the only picture of her son. The picture Bob made her take with the boy when he was born. She was sitting in bed holding her infant son, that was the only time she hadn't looked at her son and saw his father._

 _The only time she looked at him with loving eyes. Oh, how Bob wished things had been different. He wanted nothing more than for Liana to go back to being, the happy go lucky, Blue Pegasus mage she was. However, in his heart, he knew that she may never be the same, especially with the guilt of pushing her son away towards his monster of a father._

 **(end flashback)**

Just then the doors to the guild opened and Bob looked up, along with the rest of the guild. Bob spotted the familiar face of an old friend and smiled.

"Verath dear how are you!?" Bob asked happily.

"I'm doing great Bob. It's good to see you again." Verath greeted.

"What can I do for you hm?" Bob asked.

"Oh well, I'm actually here because of this boy," Verath said as he looked behind him. Verath stepped off to the side and Bob's eyes widened.

 _'It couldn't be...'_ Bob thought unable to believe his eyes. There standing in front of him was none other than Liana's son. He had grown a bit since Bob last saw him and couldn't help but notice just how mature his gaze was.

 _'The boy's mind has aged beyond his years, there's no telling what he went through at that dark guild.'_ Bob thought sadly.

"I found him unconscious and injured outside of the burning building that was the Shadow Foxes guild hall," Verath told his old friend. Bob looked at him surprised.

"Their guild hall was on fire?" He asked. Verath nodded. Bob looked back at Liana's son. Had he done that? No, he may have been stronger than he was before he left, but he was nowhere near strong enough to take down a whole dark guild on his own. Just then he noticed something familiar poking out of a bag on the boy's back.

His eyes widened at the sight and suddenly he understood what happened. Bob looked the boy in the eyes and smiled.

"I bet you wish to see your mother." He said. The boy nodded.

"Come with me," Bob said as he walked passed the boy. Verath watched the boy turn and follow Bob, for some reason he didn't have a good feeling about all this. So instead of leaving the boy with Bob, he slowly followed behind them.

The three walked until they arrived at a grave. Verath watched as the boy's eyes widened in shock and Bob's turned Solemn.

"Your mother died two years ago my boy," Bob said quietly.

"She grieved for three years wishing that she could see you again." Bob started. Verath watched the boy look at Bob his eyes sad.

"She didn't realize how much she loved you until you were taken away from her." Bob continued. He told the boy everything about her depression her fears, her wishes. The boy looked down at his feet tear threatening to fall.

"How did she die exactly." The boy asked his voice choked up with grief. Bob closed his eye and took a shaky breath.

"She committed suicide, my boy," Bob told him quietly. It was then that Verath saw the first tear fall.

"One day your mother didn't come to the guild at all. Worried I went over to check on her. The whole day I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, so I rushed over. By the time I got there she had been dead for several hours…" Bob said as tears fell from his eyes.

"Her body was surrounded in a large puddle of blood and in one of her hands was your baby picture. On her desk was a note." Bob continued before pulling out a tear-stained note and handing it to the boy. The boy slowly took the note and opened it.

" _ **Master Bob I'm sorry but I can't keep living like this. I feel as if this pain is slowly crushing me and I can't breathe. I have so many regrets I couldn't possibly list all of them. However, my biggest regret was never giving my son a proper name and the love he deserved. My sweet, precious little boy… I know now what name I should have given you back then. Freed. You and I both should have been freed by your father's evil. And if I had let you I'm sure I could have forgotten that beast a long time ago. If I hadn't been so blind I'm sure I would have seen you for who you were instead of who you looked like. I know you may never read this… I know that I may never see you again… My son. Please. Forgive me. I love you. I love you so much. I'm sorry I never told you. I'm sorry I never showed it. I'm sorry I never hugged you. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you like you were for me. My precious little Freed. I hope one day you will free yourself from that bastard father of yours and find immense happiness. I hope that one day you will find people who love and care for you to make up for all the pain you were put thoroughly… Goodbye master Bob, thank you for standing by my side even after everything I've done. Goodbye, my child and good luck."**_

Freed… That was the name his mother wanted to give him… Freed clutched the note in his hands as tears fell, almost like a dam had burst. Freed collapsed in front of his mother's grave unable to hold in his emotions. Bob closed his eyes and held his head low. He knew that Freed loved his mother deeply even after everything she did for that he was grateful. Verath also hung his head. He didn't know Freed's mother, but it hurt to see a child so young suddenly learn that his mother was gone.

After a while, when Freed could no longer cry, so he just sat there staring at his mother's grave. Verath slowly came up to him and sat down beside him. He pulled Freed into a comforting hug and leaned his head on top of the boy's. He gently rubbed Freed's arm in a comforting manner but refused to say a word. After all, what could he say to this boy he just met, that was obviously suffering? Bob watched quietly with a small smile.

 _'Verath thank you. Your probably best suited to comfort the boy, in a way you know how he feels, and having children of your own makes it easier for you.'_ Bob thought before looking up at the sky. _'You may be gone Liana, but you left your son with a part of you, and you left him Fianna your first and most loyal spirit to watch over and protect him. Rest in peace now my dear for your son is home, and his father is gone.'_

* * *

 **Finally, this chapter is over. I was practically bawling as I wrote this. The sound of their voices going through my head, the tears, the screams of pain! Oh, why do I make my favorite characters suffer! When I read over it, the chapter doesn't pull my heartstrings unless I remember what went through my head as I wrote it, so you might not bawl like I did. I'm not very good = (. For that I'm sorry. I try *sniffle* so please tell me what you think.**

 **UPDATE: Thank you for your feedback Ikrani I really appreciate it. I hope this is a little better. In Fact, this was a little closer to my original idea when I first started the story.**


	2. Chapter 1: Day 1

**Hello! I found some errors in the prologue chapter and updated it. And Even though my story hasn't been up long I felt bad updating the chapter without adding one so here is Chapter 1. I hope you enjoy it! Also, I've tweaked the story a bit but I refused to change the Prologue. so we'll just say some details were left out. What were they you may be wondering? You'll have to wait and find out.**

* * *

 **Day 1**

Freed sat at a table in the far corner of the guild. There he watched Mira out of the corner of his eye. He watched her teasing Lucy, probably trying to get her together with Natsu again. He then looked down at his glass of water and sighed. ' _Stop it Freed! Just forget about her!'_ he scolded himself mentally. However, he knew he never could. He thought about how Mira looked at him a few days ago after the incident with Laxus and the thunder palace. No words could explain how bad he felt or how upset he was with himself.

The grip on his glass tightened, _'I hurt her, I hurt her brother, I made my guildmates fight each other!'_ he berated himself. ' _Yet I'm still here along with Evergreen and Bixlow, while Laxus was kicked out.'_ Freed thought in frustration.

' _Why? We were all guilty… so why was he the only one to be punished?'_ he questioned himself, but he already knew the answer, at least in his case. ' _What reason do I have to stay? The only person I ever had a bond with was Mira.'_ Freed wondered _._

' _Mira… beautiful Mira… the love of my life.'_ He thought sadly. ' _We use to be really close but now… now she probably hates me.'_ Freed thought with a sigh, his grip on the glass slipping _._

' _I wonder if I had told her that I loved her before the incident, would I have stood up against Laxus instead?'_ he questioned himself. _'No! No more what ifs! No matter how much I may wish it, I can't change what I did!'_ He told himself. Then he sighed once more staring blankly at the water in his glass.

' _It's ironic how my feelings towards her have changed so much from the day we met.'_ He thought with a slight smile. ' _Even after the moment at the river, it still took me a while to like her.'_ he thought.

 **(Flashback)**

 _"Everyone! Your attention please!" the master yelled from the door of the guild. The members of the guild were once again fighting with one another and couldn't hear him over their brawling. Annoyed by his children's lack of attention Master Makarov grew bigger and tried again._ " _QUIET NOW!" he bellowed, so loud he made the guild hall shake. It was then that all activities in the guild stopped in fear of punishment. All of them then turned towards him giving him their undivided attention. Once he saw that he was successful in getting everyone's attention, he shrunk back down to his normal height and cleared his throat._

" _Well now that I have everyone's attention." The master started._ " _I would like all of you to meet a new member, Freed Justine." Master Makarov introduced. Upon hearing this, the entire guild turned its attention to the green haired boy who was leaning against the doorway behind their guild master. The boy stood there with his arms crossed and a stoic look on his face as he studied each member silently. He then looked down slightly and closed his eyes._

" _Salutations." Freed greeted nonchalantly. However, his only response was silence._

" _Don't everyone talk at once." Their Master said sarcastically._

" _Sorry Master Makarov but I think his attitude contrasts with what this guild stands for. Don't you think?" Macao questioned unsurely. At this Master, Makarov laughed._

" _Oh, he's just being shy give him some time and I'm sure he'll open up a bit. He has been through a lot and it's left him kind of detached." He explained to them._

" _Hmph, so what almost everyone in this guild has been through some painful experience?" Mira said coldly as she glared at Freed. Upon hearing this Freed's eyes snapped open and he immediately turned towards her, anger evident on his face._

" _Shut up! You don't know what I've been through! I already know that a lot of people in this guild have unhappy memories but not everyone can brush it off as easily as others!" Freed yelled. Mira looked at him, seemingly taken back by the sudden burst of anger. It was then Freed turned around and walked out of the guild. Makarov sighed and looked angrily at Mira._

" _Mirajane that was completely uncalled for." Makarov scolded the young teen. Mira looked at Master Makarov for a quick second before looking away._

" _Master if you don't mind me asking exactly what happened to him?" Wakaba asked. Makarov looked at Wakaba and shook his head._

" _I'm sorry but I'm not sure he would like it if I told you," he answered._

" _We can't help him if we don't know what his deal is." Cana pitched._

" _Cana has a point master." Macao agreed._

" _Fine but don't let him know I told you." Makarov conceded._ " _Freed, just like most of you, is an orphan. However, it's how he became an orphan that is traumatic." Makarov started._

" _Freed was conceived unwillingly and up until he was ten had never really felt love. At the age of five, he was then taken away by his father. He was taken back to a dark guild where they abused him. Two years later his mother committed suicide. At the age of ten, there was an explosion and everyone in the guild was found dead. The only survivor that day was Freed. After that, he was adopted by an old friend of mine where he received love for the first time. However, Freed was still wary of people so my friend asked me to bring him here." Makarov explained sadly._

" _That's horrible," Cana muttered._

" _No wonder he looked so emotionless, poor kid," Wakaba said._

" _Master I just have one question," Erza told Makarov._

" _What is it Erza?" he asked._

" _Do you think he killed all of those people, unconsciously of course?" Erza questioned._

" _I can't say for sure. The magic council seems to think he just lost control of his powers. However, his foster father thinks otherwise." Makarov answered._

" _I bet you feel really bad… now?" Erza started to say to Mira but she was gone._ " _Where did she go?" Erza questioned._

 _ **(Meanwhile with Freed)**_

 _Freed sat by a river with a stuffed animal looking fox playing in the water. "Fianna?" Freed questioned the fox who stopped to look at him._

" _ **What is it, master?"**_ _She asked as she trotted over to him._

" _Why do people seem to hate me?" He asked the fox._

" _ **Sorry I can't answer that, but hey you shouldn't let what others think bother you so much. I told you before, you stick with me and no one will ever treat you like that again. I promise."**_ _She responded as she jumped into his lap and licked his cheek._

" _Thank you, Fianna." He muttered. Just then rustling was heard from behind him. He quickly turned around to see Mira standing behind him. Her head was downcast and her arms were behind her back. Upon seeing her, he clutched Fianna close and glared at her._

" _What do you want?" He asked venomously. At his tone, Mira flinched and glanced up at him._

" _Would it be ok if I sat beside you? I won't be here long I promise." She asked as she looked off to the side._

' _Huh? What's with the sudden change in attitude?' Freed asked himself. Unsure exactly what to do his expression turned stoic once more as he looked back towards the river._

" _Do what you want." He muttered loud enough for her to hear. Mira, knowing it was the closest thing to an invitation as she was going to get, sat down beside him. She sat there with her knees pulled to her chest, her arms resting on top of them._

" _Um listen I'm sorry about earlier. That was… inconsiderate of me." Mira apologized. Surprised by the apology Freed's eyes widened in shock but his shock was quickly wiped from his face. When he didn't say anything Mira glanced at him with a sad expression._

' _Was my comment too far over the line for an apology?' She asked herself as she looked down at her feet._

" _You know…" Freed said suddenly snapping Mira out of her thoughts. She looked at him and saw that he was looking at her too._ " _No one has ever apologized to me before. In fact, not many have ever really cared about me." He told her as he looked down at his feet. Upon hearing that her eyes started to tear up and to hide them she buried her face in Freed's shoulder. Shocked Freed stiffened and turned his head to look at her._

" _I'm so sorry. I know that you might not like me right now but I hope we can start over." Mira started._

" _I… I hope that in the end, we can find a way to be good friends." Mira stuttered._

" _I know I'm not the easiest to get along with and I can be mean at times, but I care deeply for my friends." She said as she cried silently. Freed didn't know what to do never had he been in such a situation. He suddenly felt guilty but couldn't figure out why. So out of instinct he wrapped an arm around her, buried his face in her hair, and rubbed her back soothingly._

" _Please… don't cry. We can start over, just please don't cry. I can't stand seeing people cry." Freed said as he too started to cry. He remembered his mother and how much she used to cry. He remembered trying to comfort her but only seemed to make things worse. He hated seeing his mother sad, she may not have loved him like a mother should, but that didn't mean he didn't love her like a son should._

 _"Please… no more." He pleaded quietly his eyes cover by his long green locks._

 **(End of flashback)**

' _That day was when my faith in people took a turn for the better. After that, we decided to get to know each other.'_ He thought happily. ' _And she wasn't joking about being hard to get along with.'_ Freed thought with a slight laugh.

' _I'm glad I met her though and maybe… maybe things can still work out between us.'_ Freed hopefully thought. ' _I just have to figure out how to rekindle our friendship and then work up the courage to tell her how I feel.'_ He told himself his eyes shining with determination.

 **(Meanwhile with Mira)**

Mira stood at the bar teasing Lucy. "Oh, come on you two would make such a cute couple," Mira said as she cleaned a glass.

"Yeah, I don't think so," Lucy said annoyed by the thought.

"The two of you would have the cutest little babies." Mira cries happily, her eyes shining like stars.

"B-Babies? Just how far into the future are you talking about here?" Lucy asked somewhat frightened.

"Ha-ha I use to ask the same thing every time she thought of a certain guy," Cana said before chugging a barrel of beer.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"Our little Mira has one hell of a crush. She use to fantasize about him all the time, but when confronted with it she would start a fight." Cana informed Lucy.

"Whoa really?" Lucy asked looking at Mira for confirmation.

"Yeah but that was a long time ago," Mira said as she glanced at Freed.

"What are you talking about you're still crushing hard," Cana questioned.

"I meant that I no longer start a fight when someone brings up the subject." Mira giggled.

"Wait so who is this mysterious guy?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Well…" Cana started to answer before Mira "accidentally" threw cold water on her. "Ahhhh, Mira! What the heck?!" Cana screamed as she glared at the "Innocent" Mira.

"Ops, I'm sorry Cana," Mira said somehow managing to sound sincere.

"Ah on second thought I don't want to know," Lucy said as she slowly got up and backed away from the two mages.

"I guess old habits die hard, huh Mira?" Cana questioned evilly.

"I don't know what you're talking about Cana," Mira said continuing to fain innocence. Mira then stole a glance at Freed once more _._ ' _he looks so upset.'_ She thought sadly.

"Mira, you ok?" Cana asked when she noticed the look on her friend's face, completely forgetting the previous incident.

"I'm worried about him?" Mira told the card mage.

"How so?" Cana questioned as she looked down into her empty barrel and frowned, ' _hey where did my beer go?'_ she thought.

"He doesn't have many bonds here in the guild, so I fear he will leave and go after Laxus," Mira answered sadly.

"More beer please," Cana said suddenly showing Mira her empty barrel. Not wanting to go all the way to the back to get Cana another Barrel she just poured some into a mug and slid it to her. Cana picked up the mug and took a sip. "Mira if you're so afraid he will leave why you don't tell him how you feel. I'm sure that will make him stay." Cana advised her friend.

Mira sighed, "I've tried, I really have, but for some reason, I just can't seem to get the words out." She explained. "Ironic isn't it I'm always helping others with their love lives but when it comes to my own I don't know anything," Mira said sadly.

"What is it that draws you to him exactly?" Cana asked suddenly catching Mira's attention.

"Well, I guess the thing I like most about him is how deep down he really cares about everyone, even though he has a hard time showing it." Mira giggled happily.

"Uh huh? And when did you realize you loved him?" Cana asked.

"Oh well, I guess it was back when Lisanna died and he comforted me," Mira replied.

 **(Flashback)**

 _Mira sat on a bed in the guild's infirmary, clutching her arm. She was looking down at the floor, tears streaming down her face._ _"Lisanna, Why? Why did this happen?" Mira cried as she gripped her arm tighter. "What did she do to deserve this?!" she screamed as she punched the wall. Mira then slid down to the floor._

' _It should have been me, not her. She never did anything wrong, unlike me. I have committed so many sins in my life. It should have been me.' She thought. Mira looks up at the window above her head. She watches as the wind blows and the trees dance. There she sits looking blankly out the window until the sun begins to set._

 **( _Meanwhile downstairs)_**

 _The Thunder Legion walks into the guild after a long mission, Laxus leading the group._ _"Yo, we're back!" Laxus announced as he spots his grandpa upstairs. Master Makarov solemnly comes down to meet them. This immediately tells Freed that something bad happened while they were gone. He looked at his comrade but none of them seemed to notice the change in the guild._

 _"What happened?" Freed asked, stepping up in front of Laxus, surprising not only the members of the thunder legion but the rest of the guild as well._

 _"As sharp as ever my boy," Makarov said sadly. "We lost a mage today." He told them._

 _"Who?" Laxus asked pulling Freed back behind him and giving him an irritated look. However for the first time, in a while, since being paired with Laxus he didn't care._

 _"We lost a Strauss." Master continued. Upon hearing this Freed's blood suddenly ran cold._

' _please no.' he thought._

 _"Which one Mirajane, Elfman, Lisanna?" Evergreen asked sounding slightly worried._

 _"We lost Lisanna," Makarov answered quietly._

' _God no.' Freed thought as he looked over at Laxus who seemed to be in shock. 'Mira? Where is Mira?' he panicked._ _"Master?" Freed wanted to ask him, however, couldn't seem to continue. Luckily master Makarov seemed to know what he was going to ask and smiled slightly._

 _"She is upstairs in the infirmary, my boy." He told the panicked teen. Freed muttered a quick thank you, before for rushing up the stairs._

 _Freed knocked lightly on the door and waited patiently for an answer. However, when he didn't get one, he slowly opened the door and peeked inside. He saw her on the floor staring out the window tears streaming down her face. Quietly, Freed made his way over to her and kneeled down behind her. He then slowly wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin on top of her head._

 _"I'm sorry Mira. This must be painful for you," he whispered as he stared out the window with her._

 _"I take it the master told you what happened huh?" she asked quietly. Freed didn't say anything he just held her tighter in response. "Freed it's alright. I'm fine now." Mira lied._

 _"Don't lie to me, Mira." He said through clenched teeth._ _"It's ok to be sad. It's not easy losing a loved one. I mean I never really got over my mother's death." Freed confesses as he shifted so Mira was sitting between his legs. Mira then turned her body so that she could lie against him and rest her cheek against his chest. She clutched his coat trying to hold back her tears. Freed sighs and begins to stroke her head._

 _"Come on Mira. I don't care if you cry." Freed coaxed as he rested his head on hers once more. And just like that Mira began crying, her tears soaking his coat but he didn't care. Freed smiled slightly happy that she was ok letting him see this side of her, Happy that she was taking his advice, and wasn't holding everything in. As her crying got louder and she started to scream he held her tighter._

 _"That's it just let it all out." He coaxed as he held her close in his arms. When Mira couldn't cry anymore she just continued to rest against Freed. All that crying had made her tired._ _"Feeling a little bit better now?" he asked her before she tried to fall asleep against him. His only response was a nod. He smiled._

 _"I'm glad." He whispered._ _"The pain will lessen with time but until then I'll be here for you." He told her just before her eyes closed and she fell asleep. He looked down and noticed a slight, content smile on her face. 'Sleep well Mira.' he thought as he held her._

 **(End of flashback)**

When Mira was done with her story she looked at Cana who seemed to be completely and utterly shocked, her beer now all over the floor. "What?" she asked the shocked card mage.

"We are talking about the same Freed here right not your Juvia like fantasy of Freed?" Cana questioned obviously not believing what she was hearing.

"Yes," Mira replied.

"Wow, I guess I never realized just how close you two were back then," Cana said with a laugh as she brought her, now empty beer mug, to her lips. However, when she realized it was empty she frowned. "Alright who keeps stealing my beer!" she yells catching everyone's attention.

"What are you yelling about?" Wakaba asked from his seat next to Macao.

"You sure you didn't just drink it and forgot Cana?" Levy asked as she lifted her head from the book she was reading.

"Oh I'm sure, I had almost half of this mug left," Cana yelled. Mira giggles at Cana's antics and decided that she had enough alcohol for one day. Just then Freed stood up from his seat.

"I'm going home, see you all tomorrow." He said as he walked to the door. "Oh and Cana, no one stole your beer. You spilled it on the floor." He told her before leaving.

Cana looked down at her feet and mouthed 'oh'. She then glared at the door, "Damn that guy." She muttered. She then turned back towards Mira and held the mug out to her in hopes of getting more Alcohol.

"I think you've had enough Cana," Mira told the card mage. Cana tipped her mug towards herself looked at it and then back at Mira. Cana sighed and placed her mug on the table.

* * *

 **Well, there you go. Tell me what you think. It's moving really slow for me. I had some ideas to liven up the story a bit but I'm not sure how it will work out. That's the problems with slight AU stories, but I'm working on it! I'm adding things, Taking things out, and changing the story almost completely. It was actually going to be quick and simple but then I was like nope, It needs something more. Sometimes I hate my overactive mind. That's what's going on with my second story too. I'll write something and then be like no, It should go like this, or what was I thinking I should have done this. Why do I feel the need to make things so complicated =( sorry for my rambling everyone It's been rough.**


End file.
